Printing has been around for ages. From the invention of a printing press in the fifteenth century to modern day digital printers, printing has evolved from largely a commercial activity to a routine process used by millions of people around the world to print a variety of documents. It is not surprising therefore that printing is a huge business, and companies involved in various print-related activities, such as printer manufacturers, print service providers, etc constantly endeavor to provide end users with a variety of printing related innovative products and solutions.